call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BanerjeeBabu/~ Effective Base Layout ~
Emphasize on base layouts irrespective of your Command Center level. This is because a base layout is the single most important thing to represent you to the world - that is the world of COD-H. A good layout has many advantages as you shall see gradually in this post. Before going into the advantages of a good base layout, lets see what are the parameters for a solid defensive base layout. Spread Out Your Base Irrespective of the level of your gaming account or level of your command center, you should span out your base as much as possible. Try to use the entire free space and distribute structures as much as possible. But make sure you don't mistakenly introduce empty space in between. Why? A spread out base will take more time to destroy completely. Enemy troops have to cover more ground to reach all structures. It is easier to destroy a tightly designed base. Even very high ranked players are vulnerable to Heroes such as Menendez or Reaper or Ghost if the layout is not spread out. Each time you destroy a base completely you get 3 stars. In my next post 'Alliance War' you will see the significance of stars. For now, keep in mind th at 'Stars Win Matches'. A spread out base will make it difficult to 3 star - increasing your chance to win. The spacing will allow you to put mines and other hidden defensive weapons to take your enemy by surprise. Here is a low level base which is well spread out and have good spacing without empty spots in between: Here is another base which is higher in level, but more vulnerable since its too tightly designed: Use Intelligent Spacing It is easy to notice a light-green highlighted area when you drag any structure around it. This highlighted area is the cover area. It is bigger than what your structure would occupy. Why? This cover area is not available for enemy troop deployment. This means if you use the free space between with cover area not allowing empty spots in between, then your base will look bigger - even if you are just a starter. A wider and spread out base is intimidating. When your base would come up by PvP suggestion, your enemy would probably skip to next base. Make Barriers Effective Barriers are your first line of defense. It plays an important role in your defensive strategy. Not only barriers keep your enemy at bay it also gives you valuable time to neutralize them. How? Keep your Centry Gun, Laser Turret, SAM turret, Howitzer and Guardian Turret inside the barrier. Keep them far enough inside without introducing any gap for enemy troop drop. This will allow the weapons to attack ground enemy troops while they are busy destroying the barriers. Arrange barriers in such a way that your enemy can not reach to your Command Center without breaking through them. Look at the following layout. It requires at least two barriers to break before reaching to the CC (command center). the base layout under section E below. It uses barriers perfectly to keep enemy away while it can fire at the enemy troops Place Defensive Structures Evenly Obvious isn't it ? Make your enemy figure out the weak spot - don't give obvious option. Place bunkers, hangers and the Communication Center well distributed to cover entire area. Each of these defensive structures has a detection range. A well designed base will make sure that Hangers or Communication Center will be triggered or the troop has to face the deadly bunkers. Look at the following base layout for an idea of well distributed base (of course, nothing is perfect :P ) Max it out: Here is the most important one ! Seriously, dealing with ally members with rushed bases is a nightmare ! Make sure you max out everything before upgrading your Command Center. At most, exceptions can be made for Gold/Oil/Diamond miners and mines. But I would recommend to keep mines upgraded as it becomes very useful and surprises the attacker. But there's an order in which you should put your structures to upgrade. It's not a mandatory, rather it's LOGICAL. As a beginner you will feel the shortage of resources for upgrade. Then you try to do lots of PvP - very wise decision. But alas ! You lost more than you won. Yea, I know - I faced it all. The reason is your offense is not maxed out as per your Command Center level. Upgrade your offensive structures as soon as your Command Center finishes - Communication Center, Training Compounds, Machine Compound, Heavy Machine Facility. Then comes the part where you max-out your attacking strength. Upgrade Ballistics Lab, Technology Facility, Heavy Machine R&D Center. Now put your troops to upgrade. If you have done all this then you are already enjoying the dominance. Now you should concentrate on upgrading your defensive structures - Hangers and Bunkers first. Then the Centry Gun, Howitzer and Turrets. At the last comes barrier upgrade. It takes a huge amount of Gold and Oil to max out all barriers. Once Maxed out, barriers will serve you good. The "Max Out" applies to Heroes as well. Loot diamonds in PvP and feed your Heroes to level them up as high as you can. Upgrade Skills by using Skill Points or Celerium. Of course you could not max out all heroes and all skills at the same time. Pick up your favorite that you mostly use and expert in maneuvering and do it. Well, you are all set to dominate the PvP and War. Best of luck !! Category:Blog posts